The Book Of Shikon
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: Kagome has found a book, more like a dairy, and it called "The Book Of Shikon" She finds herself unable to pull away from reading it, little did she know, she was reading her own writing.
1. The Book

The book Of Shikon

Kagome stood at the bottom of stone steps, The small paper in her hand waving with the cold wind that blew. She wore her uniform as normal, paired with a warm red scarf that was wrapped warmly around her neck. Kagome looked at the paper once more before tucking it within her hand. She made her way up the steps, the place looked like a old shrine more than it did a library.

At the top of the steps was a lone old small wood shrine looking house and a tree growing up from the stone that was laid all over the land. The chimes outside the house rang as the wind played with them. Kagome didn't think she was in the right place at all, but she went to the building, once she got to the door she noticed a wood plank that said 'open', so she opened the door and went inside, the chime on the door chimed as she walked in. It was instantly warm, very warm, Kagome unwrapped her scarf once. She looked around, it looked like a library, there were many shelf's filled with books "Hello?" She called out,

The only answer she got was a old cough, Kagome made her was to the frist isle it was kinda dark, only the windows gave light inside. Kagome looked down the isle, there placing a book on the shelf was a old man.

"Hello" She said again.

The old man looked at Kagome, and she could tell by the white film over his eyes, that he was blind.

"Oh, um, your sign said you were open"

The man looked at her still,

"I found your address, I'm looking for books, um, dated 500 years ago, or book about that time period, if you have any"

The man walked up to Kagome and looked at her, though she knew he could not see her,

"What would a young girl like you want with books like that" He asked,

"Uh, school" She laughed nervous, truth was things with Naraku were getting worst, and it dawned on her half way through getting her butt kicked, that she had one weapon he didn't, the future.

"Mmmhmm" He said, not buying her store one bit,

Kagome stood there "Maybe I should just look around" Kagome walked passed him,

"Your a miko"

Kagome stopped in her tracks and turned quickly, her eyes if he could see, showed her shock.

"How"-

He put his hand up "I am old, and may be blind young girl, but I am not stupid, I see things those with site can not see"

She was speechless, and her heart was racing. The old man walked passed her "Follow me" He told her as he did. Kagome said nothing and walke with him. They went to the back of the store to a old shelf that was covered in dust and webs. The shelf only held what looked like a old small treasure chest. The man walked up to it and blew the dust off, then wiped the dust from the lock, he then back up and pulled the necklace he wore from around neck off. Kagome watched his every move.

The man's necklace was a key. The man placed the key in the lock and unlocked the chest. He then pulled out a old book and closed the chest.

The book casing was made of wood, dark wood, she had never seen a book made like that before, she could tell it was very old, it held its own dust and looked banged up. The man held it out to her "Here, this is for you" He told her,

Kagome looked down at it before taking it. She felt odd holding it, yet she didn't know why. Kagome ran her hand over the book, removing some of the dust, yer she still could not make out the writing "I cant make out the title" She barley got it out of her mouth before he answered,

"It called The Book Of Shikon"

Again she was shocked and held the book close to her, who was this man, and how did he know to give her this book?

"Do, do I know you?"

"You did need a book from 500 hundred years ago correct?"

"Uh yeah, sorry"

"Take it, keep it as long as you like" The man the turned and wobbled away from her. Kagome looked down at the book once again,

"The Book Of Shikon" She whispered,

"Oh, hey, do you know who wrote this" She called out, but the man didn't answer, "Hello?" Again no answer. Kagome sighed and held the book close as she made her way back out to the cold, she would have to go 500 year to the past soon.


	2. First Page

_Does a girl know when she becomes a woman?_

_I think some do, and I think some girl even choose when they want to become a woman. I have traveled many places and seen many things and I am but just a girl, arnt I?_

_I look to my friend, she is surly a women, she was made to be a women before her time, is there a such thing? Before your time, if it happens then it must be your time. I look to the other girl that stands with us, she was a woman. I am still young, but things are changing, I have been told by a old wise woman that time change things, people, feelings and time also changes the heart. She told me sometimes people have to do things even if they don't want to, change things that they don't want to change. She tells me sometimes girls must become women, some girls by choice, some times by force and some times girl become women without even knowing it. She asked me "Ye are not blind, and ye are strong, and ye have power, you have the will to choose at this point, will you be force? Will you change it ? Will let it be and know it to late? Or will ya stand and take action of your own free will?"_

_I think that was her way of telling me I need to become a woman, by choice of course. But then I ask her as I ask you,_

_"Can a girl Choose to become a woman?"_

_I even dare ask someone I would normally not freely talk to you, I don't know why I asked him, of all people, perhaps because he always seems to have the right answer, in his own weird way._

_This is the beginning, or so says the old wise woman._

Kagome shuts the book. It was the very fist page and it was short, She could tell of course it was written by a girl, or woman, which ever. It seemed oddly familiar, yet not.

Kagome had come home quickly, the wind had been harsh, her own door hitting her in the butt when trying to get into her house, of course she took that moment to stick her tongue out at it, as if it would hurt the doors feelings. Kagome now sat in a hot bath, reading. It made her think, was she a woman, or a girl? Perhaps she would ask Kaede when she got back. Of course by their time she was a woman, or that's the way the men saw it anyway, of course in her time she was just a teen, you were not deemed a woman in till your twenty's. But age, and birthing ability were not the factor, or was it?

"Ugh"

Kagome got out of the bath and wrapped a warm white towel around her "Why does everything have to be so confusing!"

Kagome left the bathroom and got dresses, she quickly grabbed the book that she had left in the bathroom.

"I wonder if I should share this with the others?" She looked at the book a moment before stuffing it into her book bag. "I think Ill keep it to myself for awhile"

Kagome then ran down the stairs "I'm leaving mom!"

"Ok dear" Her mother yelled from the kitchen, Kagome smiled and left out of the house, of course it was still windy. Kagome ran to the well house, she ran in, didn't even shut the door, and jumped down the well.

Back in time she went.

* * *

"Kaede!" Kagome called as she came into the village,

Kaede came from her hut "Ye have return child?"

"Yes, hey were is everyone?"

"Inuyasha and the monk I went to fetch dinner while Young Sango cleans by the river"

They were all away,

"My sister wonders of course"

Yes, Kikyo had return and not left the group, for some odd reason.

"Oh"

Kagome dropped her bag outside the hut "Wonder if I should help?" She asked herself outloud,

"Ye shall stay, Im sure they will return soon, they have been gone awhile, ye can help me"

"Ok" Kagome smiled and helped the old woman build a fire for tonight's dinner.

"Hey Kaede"

"Yes child"

"Do you think Sango is a woman?"

She was going to ask of herself, but she decided to ask of Sango first,

Kaede looked at Kagome "Why do ye ask such a question?"

Kagome shrugged her shoulder "I dunno, your time and my time are so different"

She wondered if the old woman was buying that.

Kaede looked to the fire "Yes, I believe Sango is of that age" Kaede answer,

"I dont mean age wise"

Kagome looked into the fire, Kaede looked at her, she looked closely "Mmmm, yes I believe Sango is a woman, she was forced to at a young age, with raising her bother"

Kagome sighed, it was as she thought. Soon Kagome looked up, she could feel her soul, Kikyo was coming. Kagome didn't have to ask about her, she already knew, Kikyo died as a woman, and still she walked as one. It was no longer after Kikyo showed that Inuyasha showed, the Miroku and Sango. Watching them all coming, it made her feel, a little out of place. While she watched them, Kaded watched her, her eyes went to Kagomes book bag, Kaede could feel something, but she didn't know what, whatever it was Kagome wondering, she watched as Kagome looked at her friends, something was changing, something was happening, she wondered if Kagome knew, perhaps she did, but she didn't, if that makes since.


	3. Girls & Miko's

After the quite dinner, Kagomerose with her dishes "I'm gunna go wash up" She stated, her plastic cup and plate in hand.

"Do you need help Kagome?" Sango asked,

"Oh no, this is no trouble at all" Kagomesaid quick with a smile, she really just wanted to read the next page of her book. She smile, grabbed her bag and ran off, her friends watching her.

It didn't take her long to reach the small river, she knelt down and placed her plate and cup in it, why not clean them, that is what she told them she was going to do. As she watched, her ears picked up on laughter. Kagome pulled her stuff from the water and went still "Rin" She whispered, but she didn't feel Sesshomaru, which meantthe child was alone, well not alone, with the toad, Jaken was his name.

They were not in site, but close, Kagome sighed and stood, she looked around, she needed a place to read. She soon found and tree near the river, big enough to hide her form. She ran to it, sat down and opened her bag, which she kept with her. Again she heard laughing, no doubt they were getting closer.

Kagome turn to the book now in her hands,

_Child like heart,_

_I know someone witha child like heart, sweet, never angry, always loving. Even thought she is now grown, she still is a child at heart. I wonder how she ended up like that, she did not grow up with the nicest people, she didnt even grow up around other children, perhaps that why she surronds herself around them now. I never grow tired of watching her, or hearing her voice, I love to hear her storys, I am glad nothing bad ever happen to her, bad things should not happen to people like her, her heart is pure, innocent, even in her adult state. Yes, I smile as I write this, as I think of her,_

"Lady Kagome?"

Kagome jumped and shut the book "Rin?" What, how? ugh.

The little girl giggled, and Kagome found herself smiling, her mind fresh on the book, made her think, she also knew someone with a child like heart and she doubted she would ever loose it.

"Rin! get away from that human right now or Lord Sesshomaru shall surly be angry!"

Rin turned "But master Jaken its Lady Kagome!"

"I dont care! Lord Sesshomaru will be angry! Human leave this place" He demanded,

Kagome stood "Watch it toad brains!" Kagome yelled,

"What! How dare you speak to me so! I shall tell Lord Sesshomaru!"

Kagome put her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes then looked at Rin "Rin, does Sesshomaru know where you guys are?"

He never left the girl to long, granted he did leave her, Kagome found herself wondering why he ever left her with the toad.

"Oh course he knows and he will be here soon!" The toad demanded,

"Remind me to ask why he leaves her with you!" Kagome pointed at the toad, not that she would ask him, Sesshomaru was not one for small talk.

"Why you- Jaken started then stopped "LORD SESSHOMARU!"

Kagome slowly turned to see him walking to them, damn, she had not felt him coming.

"Jaken" His controlled deep voice said,

"Mi Lord! I told her to go away!" He said pointing to Kagome,

Sesshomaru ignored him and looked at Rin "Rin, go wash, Jaken, follow"

Jaken scrambled and grabbed Rin and left to the river, Rin waving bye the whole time. Kagome smiled and waved back, turning her back to Sesshomaru.

"Your life is a surprise to me miko"

Kagome turned and rose a eye brown to him, first in surprise that he spoke to her, second because of what he said.

"What, why?"

"You do not fear me"

Was that a question or a statement, she was not sure, his tone didn't change much.

Sesshomaru look away from her to Rin,

"Why do you leave her with Jaken" She could not believe she was asking, her to looking at Rin,

He ignored her of course and began to walk away "Do not turn your back to me miko"

Kagome rose a eyebrow, how weird was he, of course he always did speak in a odd manner. Kagome looked down at the book in her hand and for some reason felt a urge. Kagome pressed her lips together and went after Sesshomaru.

"Hey" She said catching up to him,

He didn't stop,

"What kinda person do you think I am"

He stopped that time, and then looked down at her,

"Are you unaware, you are a miko, are you not"

"That's not what I meant, I know I'm human, a girl, a miko"

"Girl" He said looking up at the night sky. Kagome again found herself raising a eyebrow,

"You are a miko"

Kagome sighed, maybe he didn't understand,

Yeah right, he was just being difficult, like his brother, she would keep that to herself.

Kagome twirled around and walked back to the tree, once again turning her back to him, even though he had just warned her not to do so. Sesshomaru watched her walked away,

"Foolish miko' He said to himself,

Kagome snatched up her book bag and walked away from the powerful demon, if he wanted her dead he would have already attacked, oh she feared him, her heart was beating fast, but she also knew she had to stand up to him, she knew, that he knew, that she was not really a threat to him, the same could not have been said of course when they first met.

When Kagome was far enough away she opened her book, nothing like walking and reading, funny how some people could read and walk at the same time, odd enough she was one of those people.

_Some woman are like that, some women are meant to be like that, the world needs more people with child like hearts. It sad but at some point, some girl turns into a woman, she loses the child within her, some know it and some grow old never realising it, it hurts my heart. _

_I wonder, what kind of person I am, well I know I'm a human, a girl, a miko._

Kagome stopped dead in her tracks and gasped "A miko?"


	4. Untouchable

The next day she bit her lip, she was dying to read her book, but she didn't want anyone to know yet. But the last thing she read kept playing over and over in her head, who ever wrote this, was a miko, and they must have known about the jewel. Many miko's knew about it, she had to read more, to learn more.

So as night fell, came was made, food was prepared and she ate with haste.

"Your gunna get a tummy ache if you eat like that Kagome" Inuyasha mocked her, she always got onto him for that.

Kagome looked up "Don't be rude Inuyasha"

"What, your always saying that to me!"

"I am in a hurry, I want to take a bath"

"What the hurry, you didn't do anything today!"

"Didn't do anything! Why you, you are a jerk!"

"No my brother is a jerk!"

"Your both jerks!"

The argument went on for sometimes before she finally sat him and left them all to be alone, grabbing her bag as she did.

She took a quick bath and wrapped herself in a towel, she found a rock, set on it and opened her book.

_When do boys become men? Does it matter, my heart I think is growing, changing. I though I loved him, but the longer I am by his side, the more and more I see that he is still a child, not yet a man, but is that fair of me, I still don't know what I am. He is so different from his brother_

"Miko"

"Ah!" Kagome shrieked and dropped her book, she quickly gathered it up while holding her towel "Sesshomaru, you scared me!"

He rose an eyebrow, he had never scared her before.

"One is normally doing something they should not be, if one jumps as the sight of another"

"What are you doing here"

"You are acting strange"

"No I'm not"

He blinked at her "Why do you hide"

"I wanted to be left alone thank you" She sighed and looked off "I don't think I'm in love with your brother"

He didn't say anything,

"Sesshomaru, do you know if someone ever had a crush on you?"

"A crush?" He didn't understand,

"You know, do you know if someone liked you, wished they could be with you?" She blushed a bit,

"There was once a human who loved my person"

"But you didn't love her back"

He didn't reply.

"Why, because she was human?"

"I respected her miko, but nothing more, you can not make someone love you, no power in the world can, not even your jewel"

"Right"

He eyed her, she was asking weird questions "Are you ill miko?"

"No, why?"

"You seem not yourself"

"I'm just reading, and thinking"

"You are growing"

She smiled "Yeah, I think I'm ready to figure out who I really am, after all how can I figure someone else out, if I cant figure myself out"

For the first time ever, she spoke riddles to him, he smirked, perhaps he was rubbing off on her.

"Very well, I shall leave you to yourself miko"

He left, it took a moment, then she realized, he was being funny "I didn't mean it like that!" She yelled at him. He was long gone, so she slid back down her rock "Perverted demon mind"

She opened her book back

_His brother knows many people in and out, it is safe to say that he knows himself. They are so different, it is hard to believe they come from the same family. One is fast to react, yells a lot, brash, handsome, funny, stupid yet brave, but the other one, he is also fast to react but he reacts with a plan, he is calm, cool, cold even, does not talk much, brave, tall, very handsome, wise, untouchable_

She instantly thought of Sesshomaru, he was so untouchable, he made her wonder, what it would be like to touch him, she wondered just how different they where. Kagome touched her lips, She had kissed Inuyasha more than once, and every time her heart with beat wild with excitement, knowing how he cared and how he protected he, she just knew his kiss would be what she wanted, yet, it felt, odd, out-of-place, but warm, and soft, she wondered. Was romance not something meant for them, Sesshomaru was not mated and their father never mated, just laid with women to produce sons, maybe falling in love was not mean to be with them. Sesshomaru was different thought, unlike them, he was very untouchable.


End file.
